Lucas Marrot
Information Name: Lucas Marrot Gender: Male District: '''1 '''Age: 17 Appearance: Lucas has natural Blonde hair wit the front bangs dyed an Auburn Red. His hair styled is smoothed out and then spiked at the top front. He has deceiving Olive Green eyes that make him seem innocent. Personality: Lucas is a very independent and calm person. After his mom died he had to be strong for both his sister and father. At times he can be very annoying and arrogant but still reasonable. Unlike most Careers from his District, he isn't blood thirsty and a killer for fun. Though, once and awhile, he'll enjoy a good kill. Weaknesses: He is often oblivious to betrayal and sees the only way to get back is to kill the betrayer. He takes alot of risks when under pressure. He is not very skilled in camouflage. Strengths: '''He is excellently skilled in weaponry and can work with most weapons. He kept a low diet to get used to the limited amount of food in the arena. He has knowledge of most poisons, mainly the basics. He knows how to find good places for shelter and how to make one. '''Fears: He has only one fear, and that is losing his life in the games. Token: '''His Green fingerless gloves '''Alliance: Careers, Marvel or/and Winter, Small Dependable alliance, Loner '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Follow the Careers strategy. '''Games Strategy: '''If with Marvel and Winter; Protect them at all costs. If with Careers; try to decieve them into killing eachother off, evenutally he'll slaughter some of them and run off. Backstory Lucas was born into a Modern Middle-Class family in District 1. His mother Riley Marrot, was a victor. His father Hayden Marrot was a sapphire miner. His parents met after the Victory Tour. After dating a few years his parents finally married at ages 21 and 23. A year later they had their first child, Lucas. Said to be coughing at birth he was taken to surgery. During the birth his left lung had collapsed. They had to replace it. Due to this, Lucas gets winded easily when running long distances from 3 miles to 8 miles. The first five years of his life were rough considering that he had to constantly go to lung surgery. Finally, when he was six his lung had been fully replaced and healthy. At 7 he transferred to the Career Academy. A few days later he was ordered to take a test. During this test he was ordered to kill wolf mutts. The large room contained a rack with weapons on a platform a few feet away from another platform with a ladder connected to it. As the middle of the floor rose with the mutts the bell sounded and Lucas lunged for the ladder barely grasping the rope. Quickly, he climbed up the ladder avoiding the mutts' claws as they swiped at him, causing the rope ladder to shake rapidly. Approaching the top he grabbed the railing just before one of the mutts scraped his leg. Crying out in pain he loosened his grip on the railing. Finally he swung himself over before the mutts could get another shot. He didn't stop there. Grabbing the metal chain he swung himself over to the weaponry platform and grabbed a spear. Aiming at the mutt to the left of the room circling around the ladder as if it was its territory. He throw it, spearing the mutt through the stomach just as it decided to lunge at the seven year old. He took a deep gasp of air grabbing another spear he threw it at the last mutt, missing by a few inches. Clutching the last spear on the rack he closed his eyes and threw. The sickening growl reached his ears as the mutt died, spear entering its abdomen. Lucas moved on to a new class. He was now put in the 4th ranks as of his skills. At 10 he was ordered to do another test. This time, he was ordered to kill three genetically engineered dummies that had the resemblance of humans. Bell sounding he front flipped into a dummy knocking it over and stealing its sword using it to stab the target on it's chest. The remaining dummies attacked him, one getting a lucky slash at his arm. Lucas screeched out on pain swinging the sword recklessly. He decapitated one of the dummies heads leaving the third one last. He kicked the dummy in the gut and stabbed it. After those two tests. He had time to negotiate. He made three new friends. Bolt Casslo, Alex Rodriguez, and Jacob Xanders. Every month, there was a mini test. Those who didn't pass were thrown in the death pit. If they survived the pit, they were banned from the academy. Studying the recent scores he noticed Jacob had a recent drop. If he didn't complete this month's challenge he'd be thrown in the pit. Lucas did everything in his power to raise his scores. He trained with Jacob, gave him tips. By the time the challenge came, he passed. By now, his little sister had been born. The ten year old now a brother continued his life happily, occasionally making trips back in town to visit Winter. Six years later, he was given a final test to verify if he could be a tribute or a trainer if he wasn't chosen to volunteer. Passing the test with flying colors he was now put in the volunteering box. Every year, they checked the charts of the recent volunteer material. If they decided they had someone with the right score needed for these games they made them volunteer. Category:17 year olds Category:District 1 Category:Career Tribute Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh Category:AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh